You Are My Sexy Little Minx
by WeScreamJerily
Summary: Little Saint Clare isn't so saintly after all. When Eli meet her, she was sweet and innocent. Now that we have growin together and she is not the person he thought she was. At day she is an angel by at night, with Eli, she is a devil. *hiatus*
1. Today is the day

**Ok this is our very first fanfiction so hate it or love it.**

**We do ****not ****own Degrassi,**

*Eli' POV*

Today is the day, well it has to be. Today was the day I'm going to ask Clare to marry me. It's been 8 years- wait, what, NO, it's been 8 fantastic years since I ran over her glasses and saw those pretty blue orbs.

I still have no idea how I'm going to do this. I want this to be perfect. Special. Romantic.

Now, I'm in our bedroom for the past hour waiting and thinking. In my right hand was this small velvet box that I have been playing with a while now. And waiting to see my Clare's face.

My heart dropped when I heard the front door opened. All I was thinking was 'decision time'. Great as the door opens, I drop the box. 'Smooth, Eli, smooth' was all that ran through my mind. I dropped to the floor like there was a fire. Thank god. I picked it up before she could see it. Well I hope she did not see it.

*Clare's POV*

I was happy that I was finally home. I walked into my- our apartment and put my bag down on the table. I was relaxed it was freezing outside. You got to love Canada in late November. I can't wait until Eli gets home from work, so I can cuddle with him.

As I walked into our bedroom (I love saying _our_ now) I saw Eli hit the floor. And got up and put something small into his packet.

"_Hey_ babe you ok?" Before, I kissed his cheek.

"Hey I missed you"

"Awww I missed you too. Work was _crazy_. _Speaking_ of work, how come you came home so early?"

"Work was boring and plus I have a lot to think about"

"Oh"

"Yeah, so blue eyes are you hungry?"

"Yeah I'm starving"

"Good. Because I'm hungry, too. We should go out tonight."

"Ok. What's the occasion?"

"Nah nothing big."

"Ok"

*Eli's POV*

I parked in an open parking spot. I got out of the car and went to Clare's side, to open her door.

"Milady"

"Thank you, you kind sir" she said with a smile

"Anything for you"

"Good. I will remember that for later" she winked

We started to walk, hand-in-hand, to the restaurant. Before she could open the door I did. She looked at me with those big blue eyes and I smirked.

"Well someone is been a gentlemen tonight" she as she smirked a special Clare smirk.

"Hey, I am always a gentleman" I said as we sat down at our table.

"Yeah, sure" she said sarcastically

"Ouch, Clare, that cut me deep. In the heart."

"Aw poor baby, do you want me to kiss it?"

"YES!" he said happy like a little girl that just got a Justin Bieber CD." But the best way to kiss my heart is through my lips."

"Ooh really! Said who? A doctor? A scientists?"

"Ok if you want to call me that, that's ok."

"Nice try. But that was an epic fail."

As Clare finish what she said our waiter came and we order our food. The whole night Clare and I were laughing and having a blast. The waiter came back with the check and he placed it on the table. Clare was about to take it but I did before her.

"Why are you always beating me to the punch?" she said as she folded her arm and pouted.

"Rule 1: When you are on a date the _**GENTLEMEN **_always pay."

"Yeah, yeah"

We left the restaurant hand-in-hand and walked to the car.

"Aren't you going to get my door?"

"Oh yeah"

I opened her door and she got in and set down and I closed the door. Then I walked to my side and got in. Then I started to drive.

"This is not the way home" Clare stated

"I know, I never said the night was over"

"..Ok. Where we going?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Why? Are you Clare-napping?"

"Noo..."

"Eli where are we going?"

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise"

"Eliii" she wined

"Clareeee" he mocked

"Fine"

"Good" he said as he kissed her hand

I was driving in silence, for a while, until Clare broke it

"Eli?" she said in realization

"Yes"

"Are we going to where I think where going?"

"I don't know. Where do you think where going?"

"The abandon church?"

"Well someone is good at this game"

"Aw Eli," she said while a big smiled creped on her face" I haven't been here in years"

"I love this place it's our place. Mines and yours, Clare" I said as I got out of the car and walked to Clare's side and I opened her door

"Nope, sorry your wrong." She said as she walked past the gates and I followed

"What?"

"You said 'Mines and yours, Clare' that's wrong."

"Who else? God?"

"Well it was God but no."

"Then who?"

"Adam's"

"OH!"

"Yeah"

"Well tonight it's ours"

"I like that"

We sat on the bench and looked up at the sky.

"The stares are beautiful tonight." She said still looking up

"Not as beautiful as you" I said turning my head to her. She was blushing.

This is it. It's time. The perfect. Special. Romantic moment that I have been waiting for.

"I love your blush," I said as I kissed her hand" I love your smile," I kissed her arm "I love your blue eyes," I kissed her neck "and I love everything about you"

She smiled and leaned forward to me, but I got down on one knee and she opened her mouth.

"I love you Clare Diana Edwards. Ever since the day I meet you. And forever. You're my everything. I don't know what I would do without you. So would you make me the luckiest guy in the world, you know what in the Milky Way and will you marry me?"

*Clare's POV*

Oh MY God! He is on one knee. Elijah Goldsworthy on one knee. The man of my freakin dreams on one knee. Then I heard those magic words 'will you marry me?'

I pulled Eli up, so he can stand on his feet. He looked puzzled, like he was going to cry.

"Eli, I love your smirk," I kissed his hand "I love your hazel eyes," I kissed his arm "I love your sarcastic remarks," I kissed his neck "I love your machismoness," I kissed his cheek "I love everything about you; the list will go on forever. _I'm_ the luckiest girl every to have you. Yes, I will marry you."

With those words Eli crushed his lips on mines and picked me up and spins me around. Everything is going to be fine. Eli put me down and opens the box to find. He takes the ring out and put it on my finger. The ring is beautiful. It was a ring for a princess.

"I will always love you Elijah Goldsworthy."

"I will always love you, too, Clare Edwards."

"Edwards. I'm not going to miss that name. I like Goldsworthy way better."

With that I kissed him and we kissed the night away.

**A/N: I don't know if this should be a One-shot, Two-shot, or a full on story, but please review so I can know what to do next.**


	2. Oh My Little Clare Edwards

*Clare's POV*

We were headed back home, in silent. It wasn't awkward silent, it was peaceful. But, I had a lot of questions.

"Eli," I started as he took his eyes of the road as we stop at a stop sign." I asked you earlier what was the occasion and you said nothing big. But, if I'm not mistaken this is HUGE"

"Well, the only differences is that you will be mine-officially, you will have my last name, and that pretty little purity ring well be mine. And other small things like a wedding ring and blah blah. Also, you will wait on me on your hands and foot."

"ELIJAH!" I smacked him.

"I am kidding."

"Yeah you better be."

"Ok, last question." I began. "How long did you have the ring before you gave it to me?"

"Well, I had it since two weeks ago. Remember when Adam said that he wanted to get Fiona something for her birthday? Well I said get her jewelry. And we walked in and we started to look at something's, that's when I saw the ring. I always knew that you were the one. So I had to buy it. And trust me I would have proposed earlier, I just wanted it to be special"

"Well, you have achieved your goal, it was perfect." I smiled

"Well you know how I do."

"I can't believe you're still as it smug as when you were in high school."

"Oh, don't play games, you love that I'm smug."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that."

"Oh someone is every feisty tonight."

"I am always."

"Like as in high school."

"Oh really we are going to play that game?"

"Absolutely"

"Well, I'm not the one that still drives a hearse. When, they have tons of money being an author.

"Ouch! Edwards I happen to love this car and it works fine."

"Really, remember when we were at the beach is summer and Morty broke down. You were so lucky that my phone was not dead because I was not going to walk 10 miles." As I finished, Eli started to laugh.

"Well I did apologized and I did repay you back, didn't i. That night was fun. Kinky."

"Oh my god, Eli please do not remind me."

"Who would have known that little Edwards, Saint Clare would have furry hand cuffs?"

"Hey I did not buy it, Alli did. She said when I was ready I had to show my vixen side." I mumbled well my head was bowed.

"You did a good job at that. And that was just fooling around; I wonder what I will be like when we have sex." He said as he pulled into the apartment parking lot.

"Ok can we drop this, now?" I asked as I step out of the car and he did the same.

"Yes, my little minx."

He started to laugh and I joined him.

As I got into our apartment I sighed happy. I went into the bedroom and got my clothes and I told Eli that I was going to take a shower. I come out of the bathroom fully clothed, after my 20 minute shower. I saw Eli in his boxers, just boxers, putting on his plaid pants. Eli always sleeps in no tee shirt but if you're in my position, you would stop and stare. He had the perfect body, he was lean, not too muscly, and his abs was just oh sexy, you could drool. I snapped out of my thoughts when my eyes locked on his smirk.

"Like what you see, Edwards?"

"_Maybe_" I said as I walked over to him and wrapped arms around his neck

"Well I like what I see. May I say you look sexy in that tank and shorts."

"Well, thank you."

With that said he started to kiss my neck and his kiss traveled to my lips. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I opened my mouth. We started to make out the he started to guide me to the bed. Our tongue began to wrestle, and for the first time I won. He let out a moan. He started to push my back on the bed and he got on top of me. He been to thrust his hips onto my. In his victory, I moaned. My hand began to roam his body. My hand went up and down his chest. His abs was rock hard. I winced as I realized that his hand was over my bra. He pulled his hand to my stomach and began to trace around my stomach. I moaned again before I broke the kiss. I looked in his eyes, it was full of lust. His hazel eyes always broke me. I smiled. I was going to say something but he started to talk.

"Sorry" He apologized

"It's ok. I was fun, I enjoyed it. I'm just a little tired and I did not to go far into it tonight."

"Alright. I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for."

"Oh, Eli, that is so sweet. But I am ready. I have you, that's all I need. But I want it to ne special, like the night of our wedding or our honeymoon."

"I know I'm such a _doll,"_ as I began to laugh. "And when that night come it will be special. Don't worry."

"I won't. Hey I'm a going to bed know."

"Yeah me too"

I climbed under the sheets as Eli joined me. I scooted closer to him as he put his arms around me. He began to get lost in my eyes, before he spoke up.

"Goodnight Blue Eyes" he said then he kissed me forehead

"Goodnight Eli, I love you."

"Me too. And I love you too" I smiled at his remark and buried my head in his chest. Then I drift into sleep.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I know some people don't like the story. The say it does not go with the summary or the title. But if you would have waited and see. It is rated M for a reason, and the title and summary will fit trust me. It will work out like I planned. So cope with me and relax. And I probably cut to the chase and marry them and blah blah. But you will have to wait my pretties.

Love,

WeScreamJerily


	4. The Morning After Part 1

*Eli's POV*

I woke up to the sun shining through the windows. Then I felt a rush of warm air hit my neck. I look down and saw an auburn haired girl. She looked at peace. Then I remembered what happened last night. My hands were at her waist and her head was on the crook of my neck.

"Good morning" I said softly, not to frighten her.

She opened her eyes. Big blue orbs. They hit me with warmth. She batted her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning" she said as brushed my bangs out of my eyes. Then saw the ring on her finger.

"So I guess, I wasn't dreaming"

"Nope. It was all real."

"Good because if it was a dream it would have been one of the best dreams I ever had."

I was about to speak but my cell phone began to ring. I went to the nightstand and picked up my phone.

"Hello" I said as I answered the phone.

"Elijah" a man's voice spoke through my phone. It was my manager. Sabastian.

"Sabastian. What do you want?"

"You have to come in, today. Wait, nobody told you?"

"Nobody told me. Why do I have to come in?"

"There are publishers coming to look at your new book."

"Wow. What time are they coming?" I asked as I looked at the clock. It was 9:23.

"They said 10:00am. So, can you make it?"

"Yeah, I guess. Bye"

"By-

I hung up before he could finish. I turned around and looked at Clare. She was still on the bed. She was lost in the ring. I walked over and climbed onto the bed with her.

I rested my head on her shoulder when she asked, "Who was that?"

"Oh, it was Sabastian. He wants me in today."

She turned her head so she was facing me. "Why couldn't you tell him that you were sick and you can't make it?"

"Baby Edwards telling me to lie. _Tisk tisk._ But, sadly, I can't, he said that some publishers coming to look at my book." I responded simply

"REALLY! That's great! What time do you have to get there?"

"10:00"

"Well you better get to it." She said as she started pushing me off the bed.

"Ok, I will, but I don't I want you to stay home all day. How 'bout you go out and look for a wedding planner. With Alli and Fiona"

"Are you sure? Isn't that what couples do together."

"It is, but I want this to be your dream wedding, you're the princess."

"Thank. But is there a budget? How much can I spend?"

"Nope, spend how much as you want."

"Ok"

*Clare's POV*

Eli dropped me off at Alli's. I already told her what happened and she couldn't stop screaming and telling Fiona wasn't any better. I was waiting, on the couch, for Fiona to come over. Alli was in the kitchen getting something for us to drink. Alli married Dave. When she came back to Degrassi she was still a mess. Wesley, Connor, Dave and I Where there to help her. After she stop thinking about boys, she was working hard and she became best friend with Dave,then one thing lead to other and when they got out of college, they got married. She is happier than ever. Even her parents like him. She is a teacher and we work at the same school together. She is a science teacher and I am an English teacher. Now she is two months pregnant. She walks into the living room with two cups in her hand. She hands me a cup and we begin to drink.

"So, where is Dave?"

"He is at work. He is working a little longer so he can make more money for little Alli jr. or Dave jr."

"Alli jr. or Dave jr. Really?"

"Yeah, we don't know if we are having a boy or a girl. So, yeah. It was a good idea before."

"So. Tell me what happened last night. Every detail."

"Ok, so I came home after work and-

I was cut off by the doorbell. I guess it was Fiona.

Alli screams "Shhhh we were talking about something important."

"Alli if you don't open this door, I will kick it down" Fiona yelled back

"Fine" Alli said as she got up from the chair and opened the front door.

"Ok my little Clare-bear. I know you said that we were going out to _pick_ a wedding planner, but I already found you one. She is the best in Toronto and I already booked her for your wedding. We have a meeting with her today at 1:00 ok." She said with a smile on her face

"Really. Thank you." I was jumping up and down with joy.

Alli, Fiona, and I walked into a little office and Fiona walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Hi," Fiona greeted, "we have an appointment with Meredith Evens for 1:00."

"Yes, she is ready for you. Just go through those double doors and you will find her there."

We said thanks and went through the double doors.

**Authors Note: I know that was bad. Its just a filler. I will have them have sex after they get married. The wedding will be in 3-5 chapters, but I have other things planed. If you guys have any ideas they will help. So really this story is T now but later M because we have nasty, dirty little minds.**

**Also, I have about 3 other stories I'm writing. But I will post they later. So that may mean that I will slow down on the posting. I will post every week and if I don't, you can be mad at me and I will post a week later. **

**And lastly, you see that cute little button that says 'Review' click it and REVIEW!**


	5. Sorry :

I know I haven't updated in 2 months. I know I'm sorry but I lost my flash drive that had the new chapters for all my stories and 2 new stories and each had about 2,000 words. And I'm pissed and it was good. Ill will try to remember what I wrote and update. Or I will keep looking. But sorry but from now all my stories are on hiatus. Sorry ):


End file.
